Of Myths and Legends version2
by cassidy dell
Summary: well this is the rewrite of the first one cuz...it sucked. anyway theres evil coming, bla bla bla, new character comes in. its better this time, i promise. no plot holes! pg 13 just in case...please read! not a very good summary i know...be sympathetic


Of Myths and Legends (Version 2)  
  
Hello my fellow and few readers! Tis Cassidy Dell…I'M BACK! You wouldn't be able to get rid of me THAT easily! I must apologize for my insanely long absence. Anyway, I had previously said that I was going to re-write oMaL because there was a lot that I didn't like about my first version… and I came across a TON of plot holes upon re-reading it… and I had a bunch of new ideas as well. So I will write this version, and if people like it better, I'll keep going, but I'll leave the other one up still, and I may finish that one but I may not…it all depends. Anyway sorry for any inconveniences ^^;   
  
Thank you for reading!   
  
Disclaimer: I do now own Link, or any part of Legend of Zelda whatsoever, which is such a shame because I absolutely love Link! ;) Anyway, I only own my very own characters (i.e. Legend, Chibi Legend, Myth, etc etc)  
  
Anyway, this version has somewhat of a new plot…certain aspects may remain the same but many will change!   
  
I'll stop boring you and get on with it!   
  
Cassidy  
  
Chapter 1: Reverie  
  
Legend's open eyes were met with a blinding light. She used her arms to shield them from the radiance that surrounded her. However, she lowered them upon seeing a figure facing away from her. The figure was a tall woman, with graceful features. She was clad in a beautiful red dress, engulfed in flames, with short, choppy red hair. The flames danced around the woman, and seemed to reach out to Legend, as if beckoning her to come closer. Entranced by the glowing embers, Legend took a careful step towards the woman. Another step, and another, and she soon was so close to the woman that she could touch the flames. She slowly reached out to the inviting blaze, wanting to touch the inferno before her. Before she could, the woman swiftly, yet gracefully turned to face her. Her eyes matched her fiery tresses. She smiled warmly at Legend and beckoned her to follow. Unable to resist, Legend followed.   
  
In no time, Legend and the woman, almost magically, appeared above a strange, yet beautiful land. The grass was a lush green and the trees strong, making for a picturesque field. A large waterfall emptying into a sparkling lake, a great mountain, and a magnificent castle added to the already scenic land.   
  
The woman finally spoke, "This is the land of Hyrule. And I am the Goddess Din." Legend looked noticeably dumbfounded. Din chuckled, "You must be wondering why you are dreaming of this." Legend remained quiet, "I have a favor to ask of you concerning Hyrule." She paused for moment to gather her thoughts, "A great evil is threatening to plague this land, and I am afraid the people here cannot rid themselves of this great threat on their own. You must go to Hyrule. Arrange a meeting in the Temple of Time with the Sages and the Hero of Time."  
  
Legend finally spoke, "How do you expect me to meet with these Sages?"  
  
Din smiled, "So you have a voice after all. I wondered. It will be taken care of. You must leave right away. When you meet with the Sages, tell them everything I have told you."  
  
"I don't think any of the ports will be leaving at this time of night."  
  
"By the time you get to the ports, they will be. I must tell you that, for now, you can only communicate with me in your sleep. And as a warning, be very cautious." Din, as well as the surroundings, began to fade out, until all Legend could see were the crimson eyes of the fiery Goddess, "The fate of Hyrule rests in your hands, my child." And with that, the dream ended.   
  
Legend awoke with a start, the upper half of her body dangling from the edge of her bed. She groaned and sat up, going over what she just dreamt. She quickly changed, all the while; Din's picture lingered in her mind.   
  
'Strange' she thought, 'how much her eyes…reminded me of my own…'   
  
Legend was a rather short girl, slim yet strong. Her chestnut brown hair reached her lower back, and she occasionally tied it back in a low ponytail. Her long bangs somewhat obscured her face, mainly her eyes. Her eyes, those that rivaled the eyes of Din's, were a fierce red, which almost seemed to be made of fire itself. Legend fancied herself as an expert swordswoman, but archery was a different matter. Sure she could hit a target, but not before trying twice, at the very least. Her weapons of choice were a simple short sword, and her Bastard sword*, which she used much more often than her short sword. She normally carried her bow and a dagger, in case there was ever a need for them.   
  
After changing into her favorite, navy blue tunic, she fastened her swords to her back in a criss-cross manner, and her dagger to her side. She took a pack and placed her bow and arrows, as well as an extra black tunic and other traveling necessities within the pack. She quietly walked down the hall of her house, so as not to wake her brother, Aiden. He was thirteen, and Legend was almost three years his senior. Although younger, he was much taller than she was, as was her older cousin, Jeremiah, who lived a few houses down from hers. The two were her only living family, as her parents were killed when she was only 11, leaving her to take care of her brother and herself. However, she had plenty of help from her cousin as well as close family-friends. After her parents died, she learned that when she was born, she was affianced to the son of their friends' family, Titus Kosuke.   
  
Legend opened the front door, stepping on the porch to put her boots on. Rain poured down heavily and lightning flashed every so often, lighting the night sky.   
  
"Damn." Legend muttered to herself, running as quickly as she could through the rain to her cousin's small and humble home. She knocked furiously at the door.  
  
Jeremiah sat up sleepily from his bed, "Who in the hell would be at the door at this hour?" he yawned, as he got up to answer the door, "Waking me up in the middle of the night is deserving of severe punishment." He opened the door to see his cousin, soaked with a large pack slung over her shoulders, "Legend? Is something… you had another dream didn't you?"  
  
"Uh huh… but this was different."  
  
He looked oddly at the short girl at his door, "Come in. Gods, you're soaked."  
  
"I noticed." She took her boots off before entering, "I have to leave."  
  
"Where to?" he let out another yawn.  
  
"Hyrule."  
  
"Hyrule? But that's-"  
  
"I know. I'll have to take the portal ship*."  
  
"Hm. So tell me about this dream."  
  
~*~  
  
"She actually called you her child?"  
  
"Er…yes but, somehow that didn't strike me as one of the more important aspects."  
  
"Of course it's important! What if it meant something?"  
  
"Jeremiah…you make me worry."  
  
"Hm, just you wait. It'll mean something, and I know it."  
  
"Yes well, if you are right, I'll clean your house for a month."  
  
"Great! Better dirty it up for you then."  
  
"You'll have no problem with that, I'm sure."  
  
Jeremiah smiled, "Well, you best be going then."   
  
"Mm. I'm sorry to have had to wake you." Legend walked to the door.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you just be careful. Oh, and take this, it's still pouring out there." He handed her a hooded cloak. She took it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks, and you will explain everything to Aiden right? I didn't want to wake him as well."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Keep an eye on him for me."  
  
"I'll keep both on him."  
  
"And make sure he feeds the horses and the dogs. Not to mention himself, he tends to skip meals when he trains. And tell him to keep the house clean. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I don't want to return to a huge mess. And-"  
  
"Legend. Just shut up and go! You have nothing to worry about. I'll take care of things."  
  
"Why does that not reassure me…?"  
  
"Go." He pushed her out of his house. She wrapped the cloak around her and pulled up the hood. They quickly embraced, "Don't get yourself into too much trouble, now."  
  
"I won't. And I'll try to be back as soon as I possibly can."  
  
Legend ran through the rain to the stables. She spotted him immediately at the end of the stables. A beautiful black steed with a smoky gray mane and tail, and big gray eyes. Myth, her trusted steed, whom she'd had since he was only a colt. His name, Myth, which was suggested by Legend's mother, was meant only to tease her. However, Legend took a liking to the name and stuck with it (That, and there was lack of a better name).   
  
While saddling Myth and getting ready to leave, Legend considered the amount of time it would take to get to the Ports.   
  
'At least half a day's traveling'. She thought, reaching into a pouch clasped to her belt, she took out a handful of oats and fed them to Myth while leading him outside.  
  
"Sorry about the rain my friend." Mounting the black mare, Legend dug her heels into the horse's sides, and they were off towards the borders that separated her town, Csillag, from the next city, and the rest of her world, known as Atalantsa.  
  
~*~  
  
It took almost three hours to pass through Csillag and it's neighboring city, Emerand. Within that time, Legend was finally struck with fatigue from lack of sleep.  
  
She stifled a yawn, "I'll sleep at the ports."  
  
After another two hours or so of traveling, Legend and Myth stopped in a city called Gelguran to eat and take a short rest. The rain stopped only a few hours earlier and the sun was rising high in the east, casting its morning rays on the city.   
  
Legend chose the shade of a large tree as their resting spot. Removing the hood that obscured her face, she sat against the tree and sighed.   
  
'I wonder what kind of adventure this is going to turn out to be like. Hopefully nothing too extravagant.' Legend thought to herself as she took a bite of some bread and cheese that she had packed. Myth walked himself to a small copse of bushes nearby and began munching. Legend looked to the sky. Judging by the placement of the sun, she assumed it was around 8 a.m. She yawned and closed her eyes. A few moments rest wouldn't hurt. Myth came back and, upon noticing his rider napping, gave her a nudge. It was, of course, to no avail. Following his owner, Myth settled down to rest as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Legend blinked, adjusting to the brightness of the vibrantly shining sun. It looked to be around early afternoon.   
  
"How long have I been sleeping?!" she abruptly sat up, "Myth, why didn't you wake me? Who knows how many hours we've lost…" the black steed whinnied. Legend stood up and mounted her horse, after securing all of her supplies and equipment, "We have to hurry; Ya!" she dug her heels into the stallion's sides.  
  
They rode a bit further into the bustling town, but soon stopped to ask a pedestrian if he knew the time.  
  
"Waell, it's abou' half pas' noon, it is."  
  
"Hm… already lunch time."  
  
"Yae should grab summat to ea' if yae don' wanna ge' caught by thae rush. Ge's awfully busy 'round here a' lunch time, it does."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Yae're welcome, li'l miss."  
  
"Well, Myth, you heard the man. We had better get to the next town before it gets too busy around here. I guess we can eat a little later. What a shame, I heard the food around here was great," she sighed, "Oh well." She dug her heels into Myth once more and they galloped through the town.  
  
~*~  
  
The Hero of Time lay on the cool grass by the lakeshore. He sighed in content, as the light breeze made the flowers nearby sway gently.  
  
"It's so peaceful…" he sat up, "it's as if no evil ever even tainted this land." Just then a gust of wind caused a little fairy to tumble a bit across the grass.  
  
"Hey…" Navi mumbled, "What happened?" she slurred, awakening from her nap.  
  
"Strange…the winds…they changed."  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours passed as Legend finally made her way into Anagar, the port city. As she and Myth tread towards the dock, they received many stares from the townspeople. Anagar always attracted strange people; they were all looking to leave by means of the port ships. Anagar was one of the few cities in the continent of Ilimal that even had the ports. These ports were Atalantsa's only means of otherworldly travel.   
  
Legend stood in line for a ticket. It was surprisingly busy; she waited in line for around 40 minutes. When she was finally up, the vendor gave her a long stare before asking where she was headed.  
  
She shifted uneasily, "Hyrule."  
  
"Hyrule? What business d'ya got there?"  
  
"That business is my own. I would like my ticket please."  
  
"Y' ain't takin' th' horse?" he gestured to Myth.  
  
"No. It's just me."  
  
"Well looks like y' got a lotta luck. There's only one stop at Hyrule today and that ship leaves in twenty minutes."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"57 gold coins. Better hurry." He handed her the boarding pass.  
  
"Alright Myth. It's time for you to go back." Myth neighed in disapproval and nuzzled against Legend, "I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me. Now get going, I won't be gone long."  
  
Watching Myth take off towards home, Legend pulled up her hood and began to board the ship. Soon after, it was ready to deport. A black hole appeared in the sky and the ship rose towards the hole, as it grew larger and larger. The ship flew through the hole, leading them into a seemingly endless tunnel, swirled with shades of black and gray. It was dizzying, and the ride was not what one would call comfortable. She had done this before, but Legend could never get used to the sick feeling it brought to her stomach.   
  
"The estimated time of arrival to Hyrule is in one hour and 25 minutes."  
  
Legend turned to the woman seated next to her, "Excuse me, but could you perhaps wake me before we arrive at Hyrule?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Thank you, very much." Exhausted, Legend closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Legend was engulfed in flames, although they did not burn. She knew from that, that she was in the presence of Din once more.  
  
"Legend. My child. You are nearing Hyrule. When you arrive at the Temple of Time, you will have trouble convincing the Sages of what you have heard and seen. Give this to Rauru. Only then will you gain their trust. Remember, always be wary." The Fire Goddess' voice faded out along with the flames. A red light flashed, and Legend woke with a start, holding in her hand, a tiny crystal with a single red flame within it.  
  
"We are about to arrive at Hyrule, miss." It was the woman next to Legend.  
  
"Thank you." the ship neared a white hole and exited through it and into Hyrule. Legend gathered her belongings as the ship stopped, and disembarked.  
  
"Welcome to Hyrule. The next stop will be Termina."   
  
Legend was the only passenger to disembark in Hyrule. The docks were almost completely deserted, save for a few people here and there whom all wanted to leave, and those who worked at the ports.  
  
Legend asked someone for the quickest way to get to the Temple of Time.  
  
"Oh you want to go to the Temple, eh? Well the fastest and easiest route would be to go west from here and into the field, then go north towards the castle. But you've got to get there before dusk, because that's when the drawbridge goes up and you'd have to wait 'til morning to get there. So, eh, why d'you want to see the Temple anyway?"  
  
"I'm a tourist and I've heard much about the Temple. I had always wanted to see it ever since I was a little child, and I thought, what better time than now when life isn't so hectic at home to see it. And so, here I am."  
  
"Ah, I see. So the excellence of the temple has traveled far and wide. Well, have a wonderful trip and enjoy your stay in Hyrule, miss!"  
  
Legend smiled, "Thank you very much, sir."  
  
And off Legend went, westward to the field. It was already past midday, so she would have to hurry if she wanted to reach the Temple before dusk. She soon made it to the field. She breathed in deeply, "The air is so clean and refreshing. And the land is so lush and beautiful… just like I saw it in my dream." She began to walk north, the sun as her guide. In the very far distance, she could make out the outline of the castle. However, it was soon growing dark, and she had not much time, "Right now would be a great time for a horse." she sped up slightly, but knew there was no way to reach the Temple before dusk.   
  
Legend could hear the slight sound of hoof beats. As luck would have it, a horse and its rider rode past her before stopping and turning back towards her.   
  
"Hello there!" the rider called out, "Are you having any trouble?"  
  
"No trouble. I'm just trying to make it to the castle before the drawbridge goes up. I don't think I'll make it in time."  
  
The rider dismounted his horse, "I'm heading there right now. You could come along with me. My horse is pretty fast, so we should be able to make it in time."  
  
Her eyes lit up, "Really? Thank you so much! You're my savior!"  
  
He smiled, "My name is Link"  
  
"I'm Legend."  
  
He bowed slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Legend."  
  
She bowed as well, "Likewise."  
  
"If we hurry, we can just make it in time." They both mounted the red mare and set off towards the castle town, "You're not from here…are you? Where are you from?"  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Easy. You're ears. They're rounded. Hylian's have pointed ears." Legend, who was sitting behind Link, took a look at his ears, noticing for the first time that they were, in fact, pointed.   
  
"Interesting...Well, I'm from Atalantsa."  
  
"Ata...lantsa? Never heard of it. What are you doing here in Hyrule?"  
  
"I wanted to see the Temple of Time. I've heard much about it." she explained, using the same story again.  
  
"Well, we're almost there. We should make it in time. You know you're timing is great. You came right when the Temple rebuilding finished."  
  
"Rebuilding? Did something happen to it recently?"  
  
"Yes, well, 2 years ago we had a war with the Desert King, Ganondorf." Legend snickered at the name, "And a part of the Temple was destroyed, so we had been rebuilding it since."  
  
"Interesting… I take it you won the war."  
  
"Indeed. It was a long seven years."  
  
"Seven… so how was the battle finally won?"  
  
"Hm, I take it you're interested in things like this?"  
  
"Well… sort of."  
  
"It all came down to a final batter between Ganondorf and the legendary Hero of Time. He defeated Ganon with blow from the Master Sword, which is now back in the Temple."  
  
"Incredible. This Hero of Time must be some warrior."  
  
"Well, he had a lot of help."  
  
"Still, you said yourself that he single-handedly defeated this Ganondorf person. Anyone who can do something like that alone has to be great."  
  
"I think you give him too much credit."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. It would be interesting to meet him."   
  
"Hm, who knows? Maybe you will some time while you're here." They reached the drawbridge before the sun set and entered the Castle Town. It was still lively with people bartering for items in the stalls. There were couples dancing, men drinking, and children playing. People watched as Link and Legend rode through the streets, tipping their hats or giving small bows when they passed. Legend wondered why they were getting such praise and attention, but disregarded it when they came upon the massive Temple of Time.   
  
"Wow…" was all she could mutter while dismounting the horse. She craned her neck to see the entire structure and slowly followed Link inside.   
  
When they entered, Link quickly turned to her and drew a long, two-handed sword. Legend stepped back, startled.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here and why do you have weapons on you? What is your real business in Hyrule and the Temple? I want answers, now."  
  
Well that's the end of chapter one! Yay! Finally! This took forever and a day to write! Hope you're all still interested! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Thank ye all!  
  
Cassidy 


End file.
